everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
I'm Fine
Characters Opal Wicked Luna Swanson Fauve Wilder Larkin Swan Garvey Kingston Eliza Wilder Edmund Swann Story: Opal Opal was brushing out her sister's hair when suddenly footsteps raced over to where they were. It was Luna. "Fauve!" She yelled. "I'm so happy to see you! Come on, let's go shopping!" Luna pulled Fauve away from Opal. Fauve motioned to Opal, a questioning and hopeful look on her face. "Oh no Fauve, Opal can't come. I'm sure she has a lot of other things to do." Luna said, sounding sincere, but Opal caught the hint. "You go on ahead Fauve." Opal smiled. "I do have some things I need to get done. Just go have fun." She struggled to keep the smile on her face. Fauve seemed to believe that, and let Luna pull her out of the room. The moment they couldn't see her anymore, Opal let her smile slip away. Fauve stuck her head back in, forcing Opal to quickly smile once more. "I told you you can go. I'm fine." I'm Fine. No matter what happened, she said those words. It was no use worrying anyone because the girl overeacted about little things, so she faked a smile and it was usually believable. The thing was, hiding hurt feelings always put a strain on the person who was doing it. Opal started to look exhausted all the time and all she wanted to do was fall asleep and hide from the world. No one noticed. If they did, she would smile and tell them those two simple words. "I'm Fine." Her mother and father were often busy so they usually couldn't push the matter any farther, her sister may not have fully believed it, but she didn't know how to fix it. After about two months of Luna being Luna and Opal hiding how it made her feel, Fauve finally took action. She went to find the one person on earth who would know how to fix it. "Stop pretending to be the perfect good girl. You're not Fauve's real sister, you're not Eliza's real daughter! Stop trying to be something you never can be!" Luna declared. Opal took a deep breath. She kept her expression the same as always, she showed no signs of having even heard what Luna had said. Finally, Luna walked away. Opal turned to walk to her room, when she saw him. Her best friend Larkin. Why was he here now? She just needed to not have to smile and be fine. "Opal, I heard every word." Larkin moved toward her, arms open, as if he was going to hug her. She pushed him away, muttering those untrue words. "I'm Fine." Larkin took her hands, pulled her close to him and said two simple, yet true words. "You're not." At those words, Opal finally started crying. Larkin hugged her. He was mentally cursing himself for not being there for her earlier. "I'm willing to hold you until you really are." he whispered in her ear. (And that's where Eliza, Garvey, Fauve, and Luna found them 45 minutes later, just hugging each other like nothing else mattered.) Story: Larkin Larkin was at his home, just sitting in his room, minding his own business. Suddenly, he heard someone running through the castle. They threw open the door to his room. It was the cook. And boy did the cook look mad. "Um, hi?" Larkin squeaked out, trying to remember if he'd done anything bad to her. "You rotten little thief! You stole the pie I was cooking for Eliza and Garvey and their family when they come to visit soon!" She was screaming at that point. "Well, i didn't actually take it this time." Larkin said honestly. "Liar." Her face was so red it might have been funny if Larkin wasn't getting in trouble for something he didn't do. She raised her hand as if to hit him, but someone got in the way. It was Opal. "I wouldn't hit the prince of the castle you work at if I were you. I saw one of the servants eating a pie on my way in. Perhaps you should be getting mad at them." Opal spoke calmly, and stared down the cook until she left. Opal turned around to face Larkin. "Are you okay?" She asked worriedly. Larkin smiled. Typical Opal. She always worried about the people she loved. "I'm fine." Larkin said truthfully. He was a little upset that he had been blamed for something he didn't do and hadn't even gotten an apology, but it wasn't that big a deal. Besides, the last thing he wanted to do was add his mundane problems to Opal's more serious ones. I'm Fine. He always said that. But as time went on, he found it harder and harder to keep saying that. Luna always was mad at him, along with the majority of his cousins. He always has been told that he doesn't deserve the life and destiny he has, because he didn't want to follow it. He could handle that, but when his dad started in on him, then it started to break him. After skipping out on a state luncheon because the dignitaries always bored him, his dad cornered him in his room and started yelling at him. "How did I end up with a son like you! You never will amount to anything in the world because all you care about is having a good time! You're nothing like me. And you never will be!" At the end of the lecture, his father left the room. Larkin waited until he left before he yelled and punched his wall mirror, breaking the glass. "Larkin?" A soft voice queried. Larkin turned around, his face red and his knuckles bleeding. He saw Opal. No, no, she had enough to deal with without seeing him like this! Opal gently took his bleeding hand in hers. "What happened?" She asked him worriedly. "I'm fine." He mumbled, not looking her in the eyes. Opal shook her head. "You didn't believe me when I said that, why should I believe you when you tell me a lie? You're not fine." She said, as she bandaged up his hand. Then she gave him a tight hug. Larkin stiffened at first, before slowly, giving her a hug back. (And that's where Larkin's parents and Opal's family found them about an hour later, still hugging, Larkin's bandaged hand stroking her white hair, and both of them standing in shards of a broken mirror.) Category:Original Character Fanfiction Category:Cerisefan03's Fanfiction